You're still a baby in my arms
by beatress
Summary: "You wouldn't undertake a difficult job and that too by yourself," Natsu said.Lucy's jaw dropped at the comment her partner made. What did he think of her? . She quickly went through the requests on the request board, finding the toughest job possible."Mirajane, I want to go on this mission ALONE!" the blonde slammed the piece of paper in her hand onto the counter.(REVISING)
1. Are you serious?

**Me: Hi, Guys, Back am I! More new stories are going to come up now.**

**Natsu: What! No! You can't be serious about writing more. Last week I and Lucy celebrated that you took the long break. You cannot be back so soon.**

**Me: Natsu, you're being so mean. After all, I wrote a happy story for you and only for you with so much of effort. (putting a face with puppy dog eyes, almost teary)**

**Natsu: Don't cry. I'm sorry. I can't see my nakama crying. So, for Beatress, We throw a welcome back party. She doesn't own Fairytail. This plot is all hers and you are free to blame her if you don't like it.**

**Me: Even after I took a break, you wouldn't change would you? (smacked him) You guys, enjoy the plot here. As promised, I present the first chapter of my first comeback story.**

* * *

**Chapter-1 Are you serious?**

"_No matter how so ever strong you'd be, Luce, you'll always be a baby in my arms"_

_~0~_

"Pick up a job quickly Luce. Man! You take a lot of time," Natsu shouted. It has been an hour since the blonde has been lingering around the request board and making the impatient dragon slayer even more impatient.

"May be Lucy's trying to find a simple job already. You know, Natsu, she doesn't want to go for a hard job," Happy giggled.

The salamander soon joined him and giggled at her back. Glares from the lovely chocolate brown orbs flew around their direction as the blonde turned around, an evil aura surrounding her body.

"What did you say you little blue fur ball?" Lucy said as she caught the neko by its tail.

"Leave him Lucy, you wouldn't undertake a difficult job and that too by yourself," Natsu said teasingly, defending his nakama.

Lucy's jaw dropped at the comment her partner made. What did he think of her? Did he think of her as an elementary school kid who had to be protected always? Why does he all of a sudden feel like he's her life saviour? She was so enraged that she felt the need to prove her strength. She quickly went through the requests on the request board, finding the toughest job possible and that over to Mira.

"Mirajane, I want to go on this mission ALONE!" the blonde slammed the piece of paper in her hand onto the counter.

"Are you sure Lucy? This seems to be a pretty difficult job," Mira said worried about the blonde.

"I'm bored doing the easy stuff you see. I want to try something difficult now. I'm tired of going with these guys too. So, I want to go alone on this one. Just for a change, " Lucy said, winking an eye to her. Natsu and Happy saw in awe. They never expected their beloved smart celestial mage to react so foolishly.

"She's taking it too seriously," Happy's sweat dropped, "Natsu, stop her!"

"Luce, you cannot do that. We're team. We stick together no matter what. How can you go without us?" Natsu whined.

"Now, why does Mr. Super Strong wants to hangover with a weakling like me? It is so unnatural. Why don't you go and find someone so much powerful as you? Mirajane, I wanna go on this mission ALONE!" Lucy confirmed.

"But Luce-" Lucy cut him off.

"No buts. I'm going alone on this mission and that's it. I will not change my opinion," Lucy confirmed firmly. Natsu's jaw dropped as he saw Mira write her name down in the register. The take over mage sighed as she saw the blonde leave the guild doors.

* * *

**Me: So, How was it? Did you like it? No? You don't want me to continue this…. Say something….**

**Natsu: What can I say after you make Lucy leave in the first chapter itself? This is definitely going to be in the list of one of your tragedies.(Begins to cry)**

**Me: I told you this is a happy one. Natsu… Natsu.. He doesn't even listen to me. Friends, tell Natsu how this story was. Happy or sad? Anything… he won't listen to me… post your opinions, comments and suggestions in the box below. I and Natsu will be waiting for your reply.**

**Natsu: An important notice! Beatress cannot be uploading as regularly as she used to. Hence she requests you to bear with her.**

**Me & Natsu: Arigatou! Next story will be up next…..**


	2. I'm in too!

**Me: Hey guys, I'm back with this new chapter of this story. Hope you like it. I know this is short. I'll make the others long.**

**Natsu: Beatress doesn't own Fairytail. The plot however, is truly hers. Blame her for anything you don't like.**

**Me: Please enjoy!**

**Natsu: It's strange, Beatress has not smacked me for what I said today?**

* * *

**Chapter-2 I'm in too**

Natsu watched in awe as the blonde left him, alone on a mission. He never expected the blonde to react so fast. He was so confident that she wouldn't pick up a difficult job, at least not without him but all his confidence was shattered. How could she even think of going without him and that too on a difficult job? He was thinking about her. The very moment she left him, he began thinking about her. He was thinking! Yes, he thought about her. He was sure angry with her. He was angry with himself too. However, more than anger, worry crowded him. Then a smile crept on his face.

"Mira, write down my name for the same job, would you?" Natsu asked grinning wider.

"Do you think it's a good idea? Do you think it would help? Wouldn't you end up hurting Lucy's pride? Why do you have to enrage her and now go after her?" Mira scolded. His grin changed into a frown.

"It's no use sitting here, right? Who knows what's happening to her? I just can't get her off my mind. I won't be able to forgive myself if she gets hurt because of me. Don't you still understand?" Natsu said in a high voice, dragging everyone's attention. He slammed his hands on the counter so hard and a serious look that made the takeover mage flinch. She knew they were partners and that he cared for her but she never knew he cared for her so much. Mira smiled. This was going somewhere both of them would not have expected. She took the pen and wrote down his name below Lucy's at the job. He smiled at her, satisfied and began his walk towards the guild doors. Everyone looked at him, bewildered.

"What about Lucy? Wouldn't she get mad at you if she found out about this?" Mira asked worried.

He stopped in his tracks, held his head low as his bangs covered his eyes but with a visible smile on his face that everyone could see, he said, "She's just like a baby and I'll take care of her. Don't you worry!"

He moved on, having said this, not even conscious that he said something that would greatly draw everyone's attention to him or should I say them. Mira was now sure that something interesting was about to happen. He thought of her as a baby? How cute! Happy was about to fly along with Natsu but Mira pulled the neko back and whispered something into his ears. The neko's eyes widened as he heard what the white haired mage said.

"Happy, you coming?" Natsu shouted from the doors.

"No way! Lucy will be mad at us. I sure don't want to face a scary Lucy. She'll be even scarier than Erza. You can have that honour," Happy said as she flew behind the bartender in fear.

"Fine then! I'll go by myself," He stamped his foot in retort as he left the guild alone to catch upto the celestial mage who left earlier. He had no time to persuade his friend. Who knew something bad may happen to his best friend which he never wanted. She must be there with him. She must be there for him. So, he decided to go alone. Little did he know that he earned a smirk from the white haired takeover mage whose eyes were on him.

"Hey Mira!" asked the bookworm with concern, "What's with Natsu? He seemed to be so angry a moment ago. What's happening?"

"Nothing in particular…. He's going after his heart, that's it," the bartender said as her eyes sparkled thinking of something she has dreamt of for a long time.

~0~

"Awww… What have I gotten myself into? Stupid Natsu… I hate you," Lucy said, thinking of the job she embarked on, as she stuck her tongue out.

* * *

**Natsu: What do you mean by thinking? I think, you know.**

**Me: I don't. That's the reason why I wrote it. Sorry if I hurt you.**

**Natsu: You've written something happy. So, I forgive you for this time. Well, the poll for the story you want to be updated soon is up on her profile. You guys can vote for your story that you want to be updated first.**

**Me: I'd really appreciate your opinion. Please do send me your opinions comments and suggestions by posting them in the box below. **

**Natsu: Yeah, Yeah, tell her to keep writing more happy story so that I don't have to cry. You can always pm her.**

**Me: Natsu! (smacked)**

**Natsu & Me: Arigatou!**


	3. Journey without him

**Undergoing revision!**

_**This story quite didn't go as I thought. But I've deleted enough stories already and don't want to do any so further. Thus, this is currently undergoing revision.**_

_**Sorry for the inconvenience! **_

_**Add this to your follows list if you want to know the updates on this!**_

_**Thanking you for bearing with me...**_

_**beatress**_


	4. Warmth

**Undergoing revision!**

_**This story quite didn't go as I thought. But I've deleted enough stories already and don't want to do any so further. Thus, this is currently undergoing revision.**_

_**Sorry for the inconvenience! **_

_**Add this to your follows list if you want to know the updates on this!**_

_**Thanking you for bearing with me...**_

_**beatress**_


	5. Can i save her now?

**Undergoing revision!**

_**This story quite didn't go as I thought. But I've deleted enough stories already and don't want to do any so further. Thus, this is currently undergoing revision.**_

_**Sorry for the inconvenience! **_

_**Add this to your follows list if you want to know the updates on this!**_

_**Thanking you for bearing with me...**_

_**beatress**_


	6. Ash?

**Undergoing revision!**

_**This story quite didn't go as I thought. But I've deleted enough stories already and don't want to do any so further. Thus, this is currently undergoing revision.**_

_**Sorry for the inconvenience! **_

_**Add this to your follows list if you want to know the updates on this!**_

_**Thanking you for bearing with me...**_

_**beatress**_


	7. She's mine!

**Undergoing revision!**

_**This story quite didn't go as I thought. But I've deleted enough stories already and don't want to do any so further. Thus, this is currently undergoing revision.**_

_**Sorry for the inconvenience! **_

_**Add this to your follows list if you want to know the updates on this!**_

_**Thanking you for bearing with me...**_

_**beatress**_


	8. Captured

**Undergoing revision!**

_**This story quite didn't go as I thought. But I've deleted enough stories already and don't want to do any so further. Thus, this is currently undergoing revision.**_

_**Sorry for the inconvenience! **_

_**Add this to your follows list if you want to know the updates on this!**_

_**Thanking you for bearing with me...**_

_**beatress**_


	9. cause you're still

**Undergoing revision!**

_**This story quite didn't go as I thought. But I've deleted enough stories already and don't want to do any so further. Thus, this is currently undergoing revision.**_

_**Sorry for the inconvenience! **_

_**Add this to your follows list if you want to know the updates on this!**_

_**Thanking you for bearing with me...**_

_**beatress**_


End file.
